Welcome to home
by kathsans
Summary: esta basada en una idea un poco rara. ¿que pasaria si Hellsing no fuera el invento de Kouta Hirano y realemnte existiera?


_**Welcome to Home**_

Noche lluviosa.

Una habitación oscura.

Una computadora prendida, una luz tenue en el escritorio.

Solo se escuchan dos cosas. El tipeado con intervalos en un teclado y música instrumental.

El programa de Chat titila. Un nuevo ser se ha conectado.

"Me dijeron que andabas buscándome, ¿es cierto?" es la línea de texto que se resalta

"Si. Me informaron que eres especialista en ese tema." alguien responde.

"¿Quien te lo dijo?"

"No te lo revelare. Mi fuente es confidencial"

"Entonces nada tienes para mi"

"Espera. Si, tengo algo que te interesa"

"Ja, ¿que tienes? no hay nada que me puedas ofrecer. Pierdes tu tiempo"

"¿Pierdo mi tiempo si te digo que descubrí tu secreto?"

"Palabras vacías, no tienes ninguna prueba"

"Te equivocas"

"A ver, ¿que es lo que tienes que supuestamente tanto me incrimina?"

"¿Si te digo que conozco todo acerca de tu secreto, ¿y tu relación con esa organización, su nombre es Hellsing, o me equivoco?"

No hay contestación por la otra parte por varios minutos

"Vaya, parece que acerté, ¿verdad?"

Sigue sin contestar.

"Esto amerita un encuentro"

La respuesta no tardó

"Estoy de acuerdo"

"Bien, Salón de fiestas abandonado Bloody Mary, mañana a la noche. Sea puntual"

"¿Como lo identifico?"

"No se preocupe, yo me encargare de eso"

"Estaré ahí, Ud. traiga las pruebas"

"No se apresure, habrá tiempo para todo"

El contacto deja de estar en línea.

Una sonrisa se distingue en un rostro pobremente iluminado, mientras los dedos continúan manipulando el teclado, y la música se hace dueña del momento.

-----------------------------------------------

"Maldita sea"

Alguien exclama mientras observa con enojo los libros desparramados en el suelo.  
Involuntariamente, al querer sacar un libro de la estantería se cayeron los demás.

Reprochándose la torpeza, Débora se pone en cuclillas para levantarlos.

Uno de los libros había caído de canto, abriéndose al medio. Cuando Débora lo asió, vio que había una parte subrayada.

"_**La oscuridad será el hogar de los condenados a la vida eterna,  
el que se involucre con ellos, pagará el precio de su osadía"**_

"Al parecer, fue alguien que no tenia mejor idea que rayar los libros. ¿Quién habrá sido? Me fastidia cuando los marcan así, y más aun cuando son viejos".

Se puso a observar el libro detenidamente. Pronto advirtió que jamás lo había visto.

"¿Cómo habrá llegado a aquí? Quizás cuando me devolvieron los libros que preste meses atrás, me entregaron este por error."

Se puso a hojear el libro. La edición y reimpresión son viejas, a pesar de ello, sus hojas no presentaban el color amarillento, característico de los libros añejos.

"El que lo haya tenido, lo debió haber cuidado como oro"

Al cerrar el libro, advirtió la hora que le marcaba el reloj que se ceñía en su muñeca izquierda.

"¡Maldición, llegaré tarde. No puedo hacer esperar a Pietro otra vez, o se molestará conmigo"

Guardó el libro en su bolso. "Quizás él me pueda explicar esto"

Trata de dejar todo ordenado, aunque nunca lo logró realmente. Apagó las luces y se dirigió a la puerta.

La novena sinfonía de Beethoven con un timbre digital empieza a sonar. Débora busca su celular en el bolso y una vez que lo encuentra lo atiende.

"¿Pietro? Sí, ya vi la hora. Perdóname, me retrasé buscando unos libros.

Sí, espérame en ese bar. Estoy saliendo para allá. Nos vemos"

Se apresura a guardar el teléfono móvil, saca las llaves del bolsillo y da dos vueltas de llave, asegurándose de que todo quedó bien cerrado.

La noche había cubierto la ciudad con su velo. Las luces brillaban más que nunca. Estaba frío y nublado, próximo a llover.

Débora apretó el paso, para llegar a su cita.

Una vez allí, vio a Pietro sentado en una confortante esquina, de espaldas a la barra.

Después de los respectivos saludos, tomaron una mesa.

"Bien, contame. ¿Qué encontraste para hacer la tesis?" Pietro preguntó sin darle demasiada importancia.

"Mira, esto lo encontré hace un rato buscando, mientras buscaba el Necromicón I, los horrores de Dunwich, de Lovecraft. Me pareció demasiado extraño y te lo traje para que lo vieras"

Débora le extiende el libro que sacó del bolso. Pietro lo toma entre sus manos, lo examina por unos minutos y lo deposita sobre la mesa.

"Débora, te tengo que confesar que nunca había visto un libro así."

Y ella comenzó a explicar lo que había pasado, la frase, todo. Una cosa llevo a la otra, y los minutos fueron pasando.  
El beeper de Pietro empezó a sonar. "Tengo que irme, hubo una emergencia en el hospital" le comunica a Débora mientras toma su abrigo y paga el café.

"Llámame, ¿si?" le dice ella mientras Pietro asiente con la cabeza mientras se dirige a la salida.

Débora termina su café, levanta sus cosas, y emprendió el camino a casa. En mitad del recorrido se desató el aguacero y busca pronto un lugar para refugiarse.

Repara que a mitad de calle había un salón de fiestas abandonado. La lluvia se hace mas intensa, y corre hasta allí.

---------------------------------

Las rejas del portón estaban entreabiertas, atraviesa corriendo el parque con el césped crecido. La gran puerta de madera crujió cuando la abrieron. Adentro todo estaba sucio, las ventanas con vidrios rotos.

Lentamente Débora cruzó el salón a lo largo, recordando lo que en su momento estuvo en su esplendor. Detrás de ella se escucho un golpe seco. El susto la hizo darse vuelta. Una ventana que se cerró con el viento.

Repuesta del susto, caminó hacia el escenario. Subió a la tarima y contempló el largo y vacío salón por unos minutos, afuera la lluvia continuaba con su monótona melodía.

Giró sobre si misma y se acercó a la raída y sucia tela del telón que oficiaba de escenografía.

La puerta de madera comenzó a abrirse de improviso. Una sombra y el ruido de unas botas que rechinaban en el piso de mosaico hicieron que Débora buscara instintivamente refugio entre los pliegues del telón.

La sombra lentamente se fue aproximando al centro del salón. Lo único que pudo distinguir era un sobretodo negro que cubría todo por entero a ese ser. El cuello levantado y un sombrero solo dejaban entrever una fría mirada.

Las botas rechinaron una vez mas cuando el extraño ser giró sobre si mismo, quedando frente a frente con la puerta. Los minutos pasaron interminables, haciendo que Débora incrementara su nerviosismo.

Una nueva sombra se fue acercando y cruzó el umbral. El impermeable chorreaba agua. La segunda persona era un poco mas baja que la primera.

Por espacio de unos minutos, los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente. El primero en llegar rompió el silencio.

"Bien, veamos si tu fama te hace justicia. Pero por lo visto son solo rumores sin respaldo"

"No de vueltas. Dígame que es lo que quiere conmigo"

"Heeey… tranquila. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿verdad?" dicho de una forma sarcástica.

"¿Quien se cree que es? ¡Nadie le dio confianza para hablarme así!"

"Se equivoca. La conozco mas que si fuera su mejor amigo."

"¡Sin vueltas! ¡Me esta haciendo perder el tiempo!"

"Vaya, ¿No me diga que la ofendí?" respondiendo cínicamente

"¡Basta! No me haga enojar o…"

"¿O qué? No me puede hacer nada. Nadie le podría ayudar aquí. Si quisiera, usted dejaría de existir" y al mismo tiempo desenfunda y apuntó un arma a la segunda persona.

"Me va a decir lo que quiero escuchar. Todo sobre Hellsing."

"¡NO!"

"Lo va a hacer. Kirano ya me confesó todo. Dijo que usted estuvo involucrada en esta pantalla para ocultar todo lo que realmente estaba sucediendo".

La segunda sombra quedo en silencio.

"Hable. Lo hará por las buenas o por las malas".

"No le diré nada, ¡escoria!"

"¿Con que esas tenemos?" amartillando el arma.

Débora presa del miedo, involuntariamente se movió para atrás, e hizo desplomar unas cajas apiladas.

La primera sombra se dio vuelta y clavó la vista hacia donde se originó el ruido.

"Parece que no estamos solos… ¡Perra, Rompiste nuestro acuerdo!"

"No es verdad, vine sola."

"Ya veremos hasta donde llega tu juramento".

Unas sirenas de policía se fueron acercando al lugar. Alguien los había llamado.

"¡Maldita perra, nos volveremos a ver..." rugió la sombra, y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche lluviosa.

"Apaguen el equipo" y el ruido de las sirenas súbitamente desapareció.

"Registren el lugar. Hay intrusos".

Unos hombres uniformados y con capuchas se dispersaron en el recinto. Fue cuestión de minutos que encontraran a una asustada y pálida Débora en el escenario.

"La encontramos"

"Tráiganla, la interrogaremos."

Débora forcejeaba para librarse de los dos hombres que la retenían y la obligaban a salir.

Trato de verle la cara a la que ordeno todo, pero lo único que vio es una mirada penetrante, escondida bajo un sombrero de ala ancha.

Una camioneta con vidrios polarizados esperaba afuera. Una vez adentro, le vendaron los ojos.

Impedida de ver, agudizo el oído. Una voz fría, pero tranquilizante fue lo único que escucho en todo el viaje.

"No se asuste. No es conveniente que conozca el recorrido"

Solo percibió el vaivén del auto y que seguía lloviendo.

---------------------------------------------------

El auto se detuvo. Entre dos la ayudaron a bajarse. Subieron unas escaleras. Atravesaron lo que parecía ser un pasillo largo. La hacen girar hacia su derecha. Entran en una habitación. La sientan en una silla de madera. Le quitan la venda.

Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz de una lámpara proveniente de su izquierda.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. La luz amarillenta, le impedía visualizar el rostro de la persona que tenia sentada adelante.

"¿Quien es usted?" comenzó a interrogar el oficial a cargo.

Débora seguía en silencio. No entendía nada. Lo único que pensaba era que ella hace solo unos instantes se despedía de Pietro y ahora estaba sentada allí en un ambiente extraño.

"Su nombre. Díganos su nombre"

"Dddébora Monserrat"

"¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?"

"Nada…, solo protegiéndome de la lluvia"

Alguien observaba el interrogatorio a través de un vidrio espejado, en una habitación contigua.

"¿Qué relación tiene con el sospechoso, confiese"

"Ninguna. No lo conozco, nunca lo había visto en mi vida, creame, ¡Fue casualidad que yo estuviese ahí!"

Débora, entre sollozos le cuenta como había sucedido todo. Como había entrado al salón, como se escondió atemorizada y observo la escena.

"Traiga la evidencia A" y le acercan el libro que Débora había hallado en la biblioteca. "¿Como explica este libro en su poder?"

"Desconozco su origen, yo lo encontré en la biblioteca que heredé al morir mi padre."

Un hombre se le acerca al interrogador, y le informa al oído. Éste asiente, y sale acompañado del mensajero.

Entra en la habitación contigua. Hay dos personas esperándole.

"Deberá quedarse. Conoce demasiado. No podemos dejar que esta testigo ocular se vaya" le informa una de ellas

"Nuestra especialista investigara sobre el libro. Retirese y comuníquele nuestra resolución" ordena la segunda persona.

El oficial vuelve a la habitación donde había dejado a Débora.

"Debe quedarse aquí. Hasta que investiguemos su participación en todo esto"

"¡No pueden hacerme esto!"

"Guardias, llevenla"

"¿Porque a mi? Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto… ¡Suéltenme!"

Dos guardias la aferran de los brazos y la sacan del cuarto. Forcejean con Débora y la encierran en una habitación.

Se sienta en la cama. Seca sus lágrimas y con rabia piensa en la manera de salir de ahí.

A la hora de la cena, un guardia abre la puerta y le deposita una bandeja con comida en la improvisada mesa.

Débora yacía en la cama, sin responder lo que el guardia le decía.

Al sacarle la manta que la cubría, el guardia sintió que le clavaban algo en el brazo.

Mientras este se esforzaba por sacarse la pata astillada de la silla que le causaba tanto dolor, Débora le pega con el respaldar de la silla rota.

Desmayando al guardia, le saca las ropas y se viste con ellas. Sale de su prisión, tratando de buscar la forma de salir del edificio.

Se escabulle por los pasillos, y advierte que hay una ventana abierta. Sale por ella y observa que estaba en un edificio de tres pisos. Una escalera metálica le pareció la mejor opción para llegar al suelo.

Una vez en la calle, Débora empezó a correr, no sabia a donde, solo correr.

En la cuadra de su casa, advirtió que había alguien esperándole en la puerta.

Mientras se acerca, el individuo le pregunta.

"Disculpe, señorita, ¿sabe cuando regresa la persona que vive aquí?"

"Yo vivo aquí" respondió inocentemente, mientras sacaba un juego de llaves de emergencia, ocultas en una maceta.

"Bien, entonces es usted a quien busco" mientras saca del bolsillo del saco una pistola.

Débora no ofreció resistencia. "Vamos, camine hacia el auto" ordeno el hombre.

Ella subió al asiento de conductor. El hombre se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de apuntarle.

"Maneje, yo le diré a donde ir"

Salieron de la zona céntrica, y entraron en la ruta interestatal. Con el nerviosismo, Débora mientras conducía, pensaba en una manera de escapar de este secuestrador.

Un auto en contramano que esquivo le dio la idea.

Giro violentamente y al intentar una maniobra riesgosa, choca el auto en contra de un poste.

Ella resulto ilesa, el hombre parecía desmayado.

Rápidamente, Débora sale del auto y mientras corría recibe un disparo, que la hace perder el equilibrio y cae en una hondonada a un costado de la ruta.

El hombre, aun aturdido, observa desde lo alto a una Débora inconsciente a la que da por muerta.

-------------------------

"¿Cual fue el resultado de sus investigaciones?" Una voz se escucha por el altavoz del teléfono.

"La joven no mintió. Era verdad que ella estaba por casualidad en el lugar. La descripción que hizo de la situación encaja con los datos de la investigación."

"¿Y que me dice de el libro?"

"Aun no puedo confirmar su origen, pero se trata de una copia muy bien cuidada del libro **_De Nagis Curialium, _**del cual no se sabia nada desde hacia mucho tiempo."****

"Hay una cosa mas, que debe saber."

"¿Cuál?"

"Respecto al padre de la joven…"

----------------------------------

Bip, bip, bip

Se escucha un monótono pitido, proveniente de su izquierda. Al abrir sus ojos, advierte que estaba en la habitación de un hospital.

Internamente se pregunta el porque de estar ahí… y su memoria fragmentada y difusa, revive los últimos momentos, el choque, el disparo, la caída…

"Que se haya despertado es un signo muy favorable de mejoría" una voz a su derecha se hace escuchar.

Débora gira la cabeza para ver mejor al dueño de ese comentario.

Una mujer casi de la misma edad de ella, vestida elegantemente estaba sentada en una silla cercana.

"¿Quien es usted?"

"Eso no importa ahora. Importa más su seguridad. Por ello, permanecerá con nosotros, dado que ha sufrido un atentado cuando escapo de nuestra sede temporal."

"¿Qué quieren conmigo?"

"Protegerla, es lo que su padre hubiese querido"

"¿Mi padre? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?"   
"Todo a su tiempo. Cuando le den el alta, vendrá conmigo"

Los días pasaron, Débora fue dada de alta y la misma mujer que la visitó ese día, la esperaba en la entrada del nosocomio.

A ella no le quedo más opción. No podía volver a su casa, ya que no estaba segura si ese hombre había dejado de perseguirla.

Subieron al auto. Este emprendió la marcha rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Después de media hora de viaje, el auto entró en una gran hectárea. El guardia de la entrada les autorizó el paso.

El auto se detuvo al frente de una gran fachada. La casa probablemente databa del siglo XIX.

"Entre, por favor. No tenga miedo." Le dijo la mujer. Débora la siguió.

La casa estaba muy bien cuidada. Los cuadros y los muebles parecían de la misma época que la casa.

Atraviesan el vestíbulo, entran por un pasillo y la mujer se detiene a su derecha. Abre la puerta de roble con adornos en bronce y le invita a pasar.

Estantes con libros rodeaban al escritorio ubicado al centro de la habitación. De fondo, un ventanal cubierto con cortinales de terciopelo color rojo sangre.

"Tome asiento, por favor." Le indica la mujer. Ella hace lo mismo detrás del escritorio.

"Bien, ahora responderé todo lo que necesite, señorita Monserrat"

"¿Eh? ¿Como sabe…?"

"¿…Todo sobre usted, se preguntara. Bien, Olvide introducirme. Soy Laureen Thessaly, la especialista. Usted es Débora Monserrat, mejor dicho, era."

"¿Era, ¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Simple. Por su seguridad, la hemos hecho pasar por muerta. Débora Monserrat, todo su pasado y presente no existen mas en ningún archivo"

"¿Porque lo hicieron?" Débora respondió entre dientes y con la vista nublada por lágrimas.

"No debía haber nada que nos relacionara con nosotros"

"¿con ustedes?"

"Si, es hora que sepas la verdad. Tu auténtica identidad es Mary Anne Katsumilokus. Tu padre era uno de nuestros mejores investigadores genetistas. Trabajó para nosotros, la organización Hellsing."

"¿Hellsing? Creía que solo era un invento de un dibujante de comics japonés."

"Te refieres a Koutha Kirano. Para hacer ese trabajo, recabó información y viajó a Londres y a Rumania. Por una infiltración de información, llego a dar con nosotros.

Parte de lo que había investigado es correcto. Hay mucho de lo que él publicó es ficticio. Que hay una organización neo-nazi y un enfrentamiento con el vaticano, es invento de Kirano.

Pero lamentablemente, lo que salio en Internet y lo sucedido en Brasil ocurrió.

Por eso estas aquí. Queremos evitar que se siga filtrando mas información sobre nuestras actividades."

"¿Y quien es el que vi en el salón abandonado y después quiso secuestrarme?"

"Un periodista inescrupuloso con contactos en altas esferas gurnamentales.  
Si Hellsing o cualquier información referida a nuestro trabajo se da a conocer, se desataría grandes conflictos. "

"¿Y usted, que hace en esta organización?"

"Solo te diré que soy la especialista en investigaciones bibliograficas. Me encargo que todo lo que se publique y conozca respecto a nosotros no nos ponga al descubierto. Básicamente, a callar rumores perjudiciales."

"Quisiera saber…" tímidamente, Mary Anne se anima a preguntar después de unos minutos

"… ¿que será de ti? Serás incorporada a esta unidad de trabajo. Trabajaras conmigo, por ordenes de Sir Hellsing."

"¿Sir Hellsing?

"Si. Ahora vete a descansar. Uno de los sirvientes te guiará a tu cuarto"

Mientras Mary Anne era conducida a su habitación, Laureen recordó como había sucedido todo cuando fue descubierta por Walter requisando información sobre Hellsing.

Prefirió unirse a Hellsing, antes de que la mataran.

"Llegó esta información que enviaron de la sede central, debe leerla urgente, Jefa"

Uno de sus asistentes le extendió una carpeta.

Thessaly comienza a leer detenidamente.

"Preparen todo, salimos en hora y media a Londres. Avísele a Katsumilokus que vendrá conmigo"

-----------------------------------------

Noche cerrada. La vista al Támesis se veía opacada, por la neblina característica de Londres.

El auto aceleró su marcha. Debía dejar Cheddars antes de la medianoche.

Debía asegurarse que todo lo que sus informantes dijeron era verdad. La mansión Hellsing no debía quedar lejos.

Revisando una vez más los papeles, notó algo que antes se le había traspapelado.

"Porque no lo pensé antes… Debo buscar a los FairBrooks. Allí esta la clave."  
-----------------------------------------

"Vendrá aquí. Sabe que tiene que no tiene que buscar lo elemental. Y lo estaremos esperando, ¿verdad?"

"Si"

"Toma, deberás usar esto" y le extienden un arma

"¿Sabes usarla?"

"Mi padre me enseño…"mientras le quita el seguro.

A la hora, un auto negro con vidrios polarizados freno cerca de allí. El periodista apago el motor y dejo las luces encendidas.

Se dirigió a la entrada de lo que había sido la Mansión Fairbrooks.

Quiso forzar la puerta y una voz a sus espaldas se lo impidió.

"Aléjese. No le conviene saber, si quiere seguir viviendo"

"Vaya, vaya, si es nuestra perra del salón abandonado. ¿Olfateaste mi rastro, jujuju"

"Detengase"

"¿O que? la farsa de la sirenas no te funcionara dos veces."

La especialista desenfunda y apunta el arma.

"¿Qué harás Thessaly? Se todo sobre ti y tu cutre organización caza-vampiros. Esto explotara en los medios si algo me llega a pasar"

"No lo creo" y un arma se amartilla a unos pasos a la izquierda del periodista

"jejeje, la conductora muerta. ¿No deberías estar en una zanja, desgraciada? O quieres terminar asesinada como tu padre"

"No lo hagas. No dejes que las provocaciones nublen tu juicio"Le dice la especialista a Mary Anne.

"¡Cállate de una vez! Me tienes harto" y le dispara en la pierna.

El cuerpo de Thessaly se desploma pesadamente, mientras su cara desdibuja una mueca de dolor.

"Ahora sigues tu" Y el periodista le apunta y amartilla el arma.

"El que sigue eres tu, escoria humana" una voz lúgubre se hace escuchar mientras una niebla espesa empieza a tomar forma detrás del periodista.

Cuando éste se da vuelta, se encuentra con un ser vestido completamente de rojo, y con unos colmillos blancos inmaculados…

"Tu… tu eres…"

"… Tu peor pesadilla"

El periodista hace fuego, las balas atravesaron al vampiro sin hacerle nada.

"Bien me hace falta un poco de sangre"

Mientras el asustado periodista esta petrificado, al comprobar que su arma es inútil ante este ser.

Y se va muriendo en una larga agonía, mientras le succionan la sangre.

El cuerpo inerte, yace en el suelo. Lo que antes fue una amenaza, ahora es cadáver.

"No te asustes. No he venido por ti"

"¿Aa-Alucard?" Mary Anne no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

"Mi nombre cambió tanto a lo largo del tiempo, que ya casi no lo recuerdo. Pero en esta era, me llaman así. Ven, debemos llevar a Thessaly a la mansión." Mientras levanta entre sus brazos el adolorido cuerpo de la especialista.

-----------------------------------------

Los días pasaron, Laureen Thessaly estaba recuperándose en una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

Katsumilokus tuvo oportunidad de leer la información que había recabado el difunto reportero.  
Supo la verdad sobre la especialista, y como, tras una redada organizada por Walter Dornéz fue capturada. Viendo sus habilidades, se le hizo una gran excepción, corrió con otra suerte, distinta a la del corrupto periodista.

"Katsumilokus, debe acompañarme."  
Un sirviente había entrado a llevar el recado. Mary Anne deja los papeles sobre el escritorio. Es conducida por unos largos pasillos. Hasta que se detienen en una gran puerta a la izquierda, hecha de roble inglés.

Golpea los nudillos sobre la puerta. Una voz le ordena pasar.

"Supuse que querrías saber quien entrego ese libro a tu padre." Thessaly con un bastón se le acerca a donde ella estaba ubicada. "Ahora sabrás la respuesta. Abre la puerta, Mary Anne."

Lentamente la puerta se abre. Una gran ventanal con cortinas entrecerradas, sillas con respaldares altos y piso con mosaicos blancos y negros.

Un cuadro de un hombre estaba en una de las paredes. Un gran escritorio de Alerce, con montones de papeles encima, un cenicero lleno con colillas de cigarros…

Un mayordomo a la izquierda, una joven vampiresa uniformada a la derecha y parado al lado de la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio, El vampiro Alucard.

"Mi padre le entrego a tu padre el **_De Nagim Curialium_**, en muestra de agradecimiento, por todo lo que hizo por Hellsing. Sabíamos que algún día volveríamos a saber de él."

Menciona Integra Hellsing, echando una bocanada de humo.

"Bienvenida a Hellsing."

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Dedicado a Thess en su cumpleaños. Tantas historias que escribes sobre este fascinante famdom, que me pareció divertida e interesante la idea de hacerte personaje.

Katsumi

PD: Para Afrodinique, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el original. No sabes cuanto me ayuda eso.

12


End file.
